Huyana's story
by Huyana Akuu
Summary: Ever wanted to know about Huyana? Well here's your chance, this his her life time story from birth to where she is now. Read if you want.
1. Shunned at Birth

Konban wa Minna, this is the start of my new series. This is one story of the Hime no Yami series. The first story it is actually, there will be more. Well, there should be lots of chapters for this one, starting at the beginning, some of this will be normal P.O.V., but most of it will be mine. Well, here goes! Some of this WILL not make sense, I do know for a fact that the Koorime reproduce every 100 years or so, so don't flame me for things I already know.  
  
My story, chapter 1  
  
Shunned at Birth  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
It was a cold winter day on the Koorime island, Hina had just had her third child. Although this child was different from any normal Koorime, very different. She had ebony hair, and the deepest blood-red eyes. The elders of the Koorime had expected that the child was different when she was first born. And soon after, they discovered why.... The young girl was named Yuhina, and she, was a fire youkai.  
  
"She must go!" Said one of the Koorime elders.  
  
"Just like her brother before her!" Shouted another.  
  
It had been twelve years since the first forbidden child had been thrown off the edge of the island, and he looked like her, the same ebony hair, and the same lucious ruby eyes. His name was Hiei. And now, it was decided that the same fate would be Yuhina's, she too, would suffer the same as her brother.  
  
"NO! I won't let you! You took my son, and I won't let you take my daughter!" Shouted Hina, enraged now, she couldn't stand to bear the loss of another child. "She's not male, why do you have to take her too?!" She added, Hiruiseki now starting to fall from her eyes.  
  
"We are sorry Hina, but your daughter is also a FIRE youkai. You should know being male wasn't the only sign of misfortune. It has been decided, Yuhina will be thrown off the island by Ruri tomorrow." One of the elders said.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO! NO! YOU CAN'T!!!!" Hina shouted crying hysterically.  
  
"This conversation is over." Another elder said.  
  
Hina was taken away, her only request was to be able to see her daughter before she was thrown off. Her request had been granted soon after. Hina sat on a bed holding the small infant in her arms. The baby had its big ruby eyes opened and was now starring at Hina.  
  
"I'm so sorry I can't protect you from what will happen to you little Yuhina.... I wish I could keep you, you remind me of your brother in a way, what with your hair, your eyes, though your sister has the same eyes as well." She chuckled lightly to herself as the baby cuddled against her in hope of warmth.  
  
"You really are a fire youkai, aren't you?" The baby cooed for her best response. "No matter what you are, Yuhina, I will always love you..." She kissed the baby's forehead and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Moma! Moma!" Shouted a young Yukina, only at the young age of eleven. "Can I see my little sister?" She asked impatiently jumping up and down.  
  
"Oh Yukina, your sister, she won't be here for long." Hina said sadly.  
  
"Why moma?" Yukina asked with curious bug ruby eyes.  
  
"She's going to be thrown off the island tomorrow Yukina, like your brother was." Hina felt tears coming on.  
  
"NO! I don't wanna lose my baby sister to! She was just born this morning!" Yukina shouted Hiruiseki falling from her eyes. "I don't want Yuhi to go.... no... Why moma? Why can't she stay?" Yukina said trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"Because Yukina dear, Yuhina is a sign of misfortune, she is a FIRE youkai..." She repeated the elders had said earlier. It really pained her to have to explain to Yukina why her little sister had to be thrown off. "I'm sorry little one..." Hina rubbed her daughters head sympathetically.  
  
"But.... but... I don't want Yuhina to go! I don't want to lose my only little sister!" Yukina started to cry again, she ran into her room as quick as she could. Hina then cried to, a pearl gem fell onto her lap.  
  
Hina then put the infant in a bassinet and let her sleep until tomorrow, the dreaded day when she'd be thrown off. The day when she would most likely die. Hina took the pearl gem she had cried and made it into a necklace like both her son and daughter had gotten at birth.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
The next morning soon came, as much as Hina knew she couldn't help the fact her daughter would be thrown off, she still protested. She kicked and screamed for them to let her stay, but still, they didn't.  
  
Ruri, Hina's best friend, had taken the infant into her arms and walked to the edge of the island. She took the Hiruiseki necklace that was given to her by Hina to give to the child and tucked it inside the blanket.  
  
"Live on, little one. Live and once you are old enough, find your brother and come back to take revenge on this place. I'm sorry you have to be shunned at such a young age, I truly am sorry. But heed my words and return one day to take revenge on this horrid place." Ruri whispered to her.  
  
"Now Ruri." One of the Elders commanded.  
  
"NO!!! RURI! PLEASE DON'T!! LET ME GO WITH HER!! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was to late, Ruri had released the child. And she was falling into Makai below them. Hina cried hysterically.  
  
"Good-bye, Yuhina." Ruri whispered, then walked away.  
  
And I think that's it! Well Minna? This is only the first chapter. This is how my life started, joyful isn't it? Well, R&R to tell me what you think! Please no flames, Koorime hate that! 


	2. Keitaru and Hiei

Me again Minna! This is chapter 2 of my story! I hope you like it! I hope you guys also liked chapter one! If you have any idea's, or any thing to say to me, please IM me, I would really love to hear from some fans.  
  
My story, chapter 2  
  
Keitaru, and Hiei  
  
Normal P.O.V.  
  
Yuhina fell from the sky crying. She was caught before she hit the ground though, she looked into the face of her savior, he looked like her! Well, all except for his hair. He had the same crimson eyes, the same color hair, and almost the same face.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" His voice was high-pitched, he only looked about 8 or 9. Truth be known, he was 11. "My name is Hiei, were you abandoned to?" He asked and saw a string hanging out of the babies bondages, there were sutra bands surrounding her small fragile body.  
  
He gave it a small tug and found that it was a Hiruiseki stone, just like his! He starred, then his ruby eyes locked with hers. No one else but himself and his sister Yukina had eyes like that. Could this girl, possibly be part of my family? He thought.  
  
The baby smiled when she saw him she started giggling. Hiei smiled and hugged the baby close. He gave her back her Hiruiseki stone and sat on a rock with her in his arms.  
  
"Did they abandon you to?" He asked the little girl who's face went from happy to a sad frown. "Oh! I didn't mean to upset you!" He said worriedly, he didn't want to make this little girl cry.  
  
"You must be part of my family, you have the same eyes as me.... But what's your name?" He asked looking into her deep crimson eyes. Then a name came to him, Yuhina. "Is your name Yuhina?" he asked, the little baby grabbed his finger and giggled.  
  
"It is, huh? Sounds like Yukina. You must be related to me...." The baby giggled once again when he said 'Yukina'. She grabbed the Pearl gem hanging from his neck and pulled on the string of hers.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as the baby looked like she was determined to do something with their Pearl gems. She put them together, they looked exactly the same! Identical, that proved they were born of the same mother. Hiei smiled warmly at the child and hugged her.  
  
"I hate not being able to keep you, but I'll come back for you soon, Yuhina." He said as he carried her through the woods of Makai. He came upon a small house. He walked up to it and knocked lightly on the door, a young woman with rose red hair and crystal blue eyes answered, she looked human.  
  
"Can I help you? Oh you poor things! What happened?" The woman asked curiously, half of shock, half of worry. "Please come inside." Hiei refused.  
  
"I have a favor to ask of you miss...." He started.  
  
"Keitaru, Keitaru Shizuka." She explained.  
  
"Shizuka-san, will you take care of my little sister until I return? I would take her with me, but I-" He tried to explain.  
  
"Of course! Say no more! I'll take care of her until you return." She said smiling.  
  
"Promise you won't eat her?" Hiei asked holding Yuhina against his chest protectively. That was the last thing he wanted. He would only leave her here for a short while, and only to be safe.  
  
"I don't eat meat, I'm a vegetarian...." She was so surprised at the children that she forgot to ask their names. She felt embarrassed. These poor helpless things must've been neglected by their family.  
  
"My name is Hiei, and this is my little sister, Yuhina." Hiei told her.  
  
"Alright, I'll take care of your little sister Hiei, don't worry. I promise she'll be safe." She said as he handed the bundle to her. She looked at the baby, she was sleeping.  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, thanks again!" He disappeared off into the wilderness. Keitaru smiled and took the baby inside to her house. She took off the bondages and off and dressed her in a pink kimono that used to belong to her daughter.  
  
"Its de ja vu all over again. Lucky for you I had a daughter, but she, was killed in a demon attack....." She started to explain her story to the infant. "Why am I telling you though? You can't understand me, can you?" she smiled warmly at the child.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
Two years later, Keitaru had grown quite attached to Yuhina. Hiei had not yet returned from where ever he was. She was starting to wonder if he would ever come back. Yuhina could now walk, not fully but almost. She could sort of talk, but not full words.  
  
"Yuhina! Dinner time!" Keitaru shouted to Yuhina who was now in the other room playing. Then the door broke down, a man stood there, he had short dark hair, piercing black eyes, pale skin, an orange triangle on his forehead.  
  
"Who are you?!" Keitaru gasped. Yuhina came in, the man looked at her, she had long black hair that was tied up in two buns, and big bright crimson eyes.  
  
"Hmm.... What an interesting child.... I think I'll take her." The man said stepping toward Yuhina. Keitaru jumped in the way putting her hands up in defense to protect Yuhina. "Step aside wench." He said coldly.  
  
"You will not so much lay one finger on this child! I swear I'll-" He sliced her throat with his claw. "Kill..... you...." she finished, but then fell to the floor dead.  
  
"Keitawu!!!!" Yuhina cried then hugged the woman's dead body. She started to cry, Hiruiseki started falling everywhere.  
  
"Your a Koorime! I think you'll be of some good use as a fighter. What is your name?" He asked peering down at the little girl in the pink kimono. She wiped her eyes and glared at him.  
  
"My name is.... Yuhina...." She said sobbing.  
  
"That's to soft for a fighter, Huyana, that will be your new name." He picked the child up and knocked her unconscious. Then he carried her out of the house wandering off into the distance.  
  
Well Minna? Chapter 2! R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please? PLEASE? PLEEEEEEEEEASE????? Review if you want to find out what happens next, I have many stories to tell! 


End file.
